Users may participate cooperative gameplay in online games. Users may participate in cooperative gameplay with persistent groups within the game and/or non-persistent groups within the game. Cooperative gameplay may increase a user's enjoyment and/or engagement with the online game because they are able to participate in gameplay with other users. Users within online games may have varying abilities, skills, virtual items, records, and/or reputations.